Outsider
by Robot Zombie
Summary: •Always an outsider, Miko even finds herself staring into a house of secrets after being captured by Decepticons. Only this time, she's allowed unravel the walls•
1. Prologue

_Outsider_  
>by<br>_Robot Zombie_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Prologue_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miko Nakadai had two loving parents and two pet cats in the place she'd been raised since birth. If anyone was to ask her, she tell them that the reason she came to Jasper, Nevada was because Tokyo was boring. If they were to press farther, she'd laugh and tell them that she was lied to, but she wouldn't go back if they paid her. No one normally asked much more after that and she was thankful. Why? It was simply because things weren't as nice as she claimed and she preferred her host family, and new friends, over anything she had in Japan.

Miko doesn't honestly remember much from her childhood, but she does remember one thing all the time. Since she as long as she can remember, when she was just old enough to realize her parents were having serious fights, she felt like an outsider. If she entered a room that they were arguing, they'd just stop and stare in her direction. It was like she shouldn't know what was gong on in her own life, her own mother would walk over and coddle her. She'd ask what she wanted to eat for supper or if she wanted to go to the mall. Her father would just give that fake smile and say he loved them, then he would walk away.

She felt like she lived in a house made of secrets, as if they were woven into the walls or something. Sometimes she would try to pull one of the loss strands and see if the whole place would fall down, while other times she was so afraid to even look at them. She would come home to World War III, but everything would just stop when she was noticed. That is what started everything, everything that people didn't like about her. She began to act out, to look for danger and try to ride it so she wouldn't have to go home to the house of secrets.

She dyed her hair and began to listen to music, picked up a guitar, anything to stop thinking about her home. One day, though, she found out about a program that she could go to America and live with a host family. There would be no secrets there, she figured, and signed up for it without telling her parents. The house of secrets wasn't her home anyway, she reasoned with herself when she handed the paper in. She didn't have to live in fear of what happened if she stayed home too long, if she unwove one of those dreaded secrets.

She did break down and tell them one night, after she was chosen to go, at dinner. She was picking at her food while her parents tried to discuss something in a code, she just looked up at them and said, "I'm going to America next week." They both stopped talking and turned their heads, staring at her like she had grown an extra head or something. She bit her lip and continued, "I signed up for this exchange program. I'm going to Jasper, Nevada."

"Why would you want to do that," her mother had asked. The girl knew the woman wasn't pleased, especially when she narrowed her eyes at her. "Did one of your friends talk you into this?"

Miko shook her head, "No. It was my choice." She didn't want to tell her mother that she didn't have any friends to talk her into anything. When one lives in a house of secrets, friends do not come easily. "I just need you two to sign something so I can go. Will you? It'll make me happy."

"Sure," her father agreed and turned back to his meal. Her mother still didn't look happy, Miko remembered the same look one day when she was fighting with him. "I think it will do you some good."

Her mother glared at him, "I don't. I think it's a stupid idea." Miko frowned and looked down at the table, poking at her food once more. She could feel eyes on her and she couldn't stop a shiver. "But," her mother added after a few long minutes, "I suppose if it makes Miko happy."

She smiled and looked up, "Thanks mom!" Her excitement was short lived when she noticed the looks her parents had been giving each other. They were having one of their mental, secret fights. She sunk down into her seat and turned her head, staring off to the side. She was an outsider again, no, not again, like always. She was standing outside of the house made of secrets, staring in through the window and trying to figure out what was going on. She shouldn't have to feel this way, she knew even then, and soon she wouldn't have to feel it at all, she knew. Why? Simply because in America was a chance to get away from secrets and standing on the outside, she would make sure of it.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_To be continued._

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: **_Honestly, I don't know about this. Its a plot bunny that I got while listening to music and reading an actual book. You know, that thing with a cover and paper inside, all the words? No, no, not a notebook! Yeah, a book, like Stephen King writes. Good job. I'm sorry, I had to say that; I was having a conversation with my cousin that went similar to that. Reviews aren't expected until the first actual chapter. Flames will be used to roast goodies and feed actual helpful reviewers._


	2. Chapter 1

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Outsider_  
>by<br>_Robot Zombie_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Chapter 1_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miko's back pressed against the wall and her eyes closed. Biting her lip to keep herself from shouting or screaming in terror, she kept herself as close to the wall as she possibly could. She hadn't expected this when she followed the Autobots, given that she was consistently following them and getting into trouble. She had been separated from her friends during the battle, and told to run through the Ground Bridge that was open via a call from Bulkhead. She did try to make it to the bridge but she was caught half way by that stupid sport's car.

She inhaled shakily as she heard footsteps stomping into the ground, causing the earth to tremble under the creature's weight. She cracked open one eye and turned her head, trying to see if she could see the dreaded enemy or if he could see her. Nothing was in her line of sight, thankfully, and she debated on whether or not to try to flee. She heard something powering up, both eyes now widen open and searching desperately for what was making the sound. She couldn't see anything, which concerned her more if there was a Decepticon standing next to her.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through her vocal cords. The building behind her swayed, she looked up to get a clear view of the red medic. His head tilted to the side and a frightening smirk playing across his faceplates. "What do we have here," he spoke in his campy tone while reaching at her with one of his giant servos. She shrieked loudly and bolted from the alleyway, the ground shaking behind her let her know that he had landed and was in pursuit. Her eyes burnt from dust and tears, her legs moving as fast as they could carry her. She couldn't be caught, not when she could see the Ground Bridge! "Get back here, you little insect!"

"Get away from me," she shouted when a hand attempted to wrap around her. She ducked and rolled out of the way of the servo, only to have another on the other side of her. "No, no, no," she screeched while turning to redirect herself. She failed as she slammed into the metal limb, which promptly wrapped around her. She was lifted into the air and soon found herself staring into the crimson optics of the Decepticon Medic. "Lemme go! Bulkhead'll crush you!"

"Bulkhead isn't here," he spoke smoothly while narrowing his optics, as if he was studying her. She struggled against his grip but nothing came out of it, not that she honestly expected it to. She was so close to the ground bridge, she could have screamed into it and gotten help, but there was one problem. What could Jack and Raf, or even Ratchet, do to help her? Nothing. The 'con spoke again, grabbing her attention, "I think Megatron would be pleased if I brought you back to him."

"You wouldn't," she hissed as he tightened his grip on her a bit. She was scared. It was rare but it was happening right now, the outsider was frightened and like always, wished that she were anywhere but on the outside. No one could save her; the ones at base couldn't fight this guy, everyone else was too far into the field to even call upon. She was doomed, doomed to die without unraveling the woven secrets. In desperation, she tried to bargain with the giant metal alien. "I won't tell them if you let me go! They'll never know about this and you'll get a chance to go home without getting your butt kicked!" Okay, so that wasn't the best way to go about it.

"Oh," he forged surprised. "How nice would that be, but you're more useful then just saving my paint job." She didn't like the sounds of that, her eyes even widened in utter fear of what this creep had planned. He only smirked at the sight and allowed his head to tilt, resting his helm against his shoulder. "What's the matter? Never thought you'd be nabbed by a big bad Decepticon?"

No, she didn't, of course she didn't! Who in their right mind thinks they're going to be slaughtered by robots? Agh, Decepticreeps.

His eyes then narrowed and she blinked. Had she said that aloud? A metallic lip curled and sneered at her, letting her know that she did indeed speak her thoughts aloud. Great. He tossed her into the air, causing her to yelp in surprise and him to crackle in amusement. He nearly missed catching her too. Real smart, this one. He flipped her and nabbed the back of her shirt with his talons, keeping her kicking form close to his faceplates. "Don't be like that," he cooed at her. "I'll take real good care of you. I'll even feed you and show you off around the ship! You do look like cute."

She stared at him, much like her parents did when they first saw her dye job. Did he just call her cute? She wished she was just an inch closer to his face, then she could kick him in his stupid nose. He seemed to sense this because he tossed her once more, catching her much more gracefully this time, and crackled. "Knock Out to base," he spoke cheerfully. "Open me a bridge, I have a surprise!"

She didn't like the sound of that. Not at all.

"Oh, Soundwave, you flatter me," he chirped before a glow appeared nearby. He tilted his head towards it as the girl struggled and shouted, wishing someone would hear her but the sounds of battle were probably too loud. She wiggled as he began to move towards it, clawing at his servo with her fleshy fingers, all the while screaming bloody murder. "You're kind of loud, they'll defiantly know when you're gone," he commented as he stepped through the bridge, entering the ship.

"They're gonna come for me, ya know," she hissed and gave him a look. Oh, she wished that looks could offline alien robots right now. He flashed her a grin as he continued into the ship, just strolling along with a human struggling in his servo. No one even spared them a glance.

"I do hope so," he murmured. Her head whipped around and her brown eyes met his ruby optics. There was just something chilling about his tone, it wasn't the normal campy tone that she was used to hearing. No, there was something sinister in there. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, wishing herself back to Japan, back to the house of secrets. Anywhere but in the grasp of this Decepticon. He continued, "Because it would simply be horrid to have to splat you. Megatron doesn't allow us to keep pets, not for too long."

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, silly me," he snickered. "I probably shouldn't have said that." Her eyes, now opened, stared at him with a frightened deer in the headlights look. Oh yes, suddenly she wished to be home, to be an outsider there. At least in the house of secrets, she wasn't going to be flattened by evil aliens when she was ignored. Who was going to save her? The Autobots didn't even know where the ship was! He turned into what appeared to be a medical zone, and as if he'd been in her head, he added, "Don't worry, I don't plan on shoving you at Megatron just yet. I answer to a much more… _interesting_ mech." This just wasn't good.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_To be continued._

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: **_Okay, I'm not entirely happy with this one because I hate writing Knock Out. I can never get him right in my head, and he's always ooc when I write him. Meh. The next chapter is going to be better. Sorry for any mistakes, my beta ran away. Not cool. The next chapter should be out sometime tonight. I have to type it out and proof-read real quick on it, if my beta doesn't come back. Bleh. Enjoy. _


	3. Chapter 2

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Outsider_  
>by<br>_Robot Zombie_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Chapter 2_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miko hugged her legs to chest, trying to keep herself warm with whatever was left of her body heat. The room that the Decepticon Medic flung her into was freezing; she could see her breath fog before her very eyes. She shivered and trembled, Goosebumps showing up on her ashen arms. She wondered how they functioned here, remembering what had happened to the Autobots in freezing temperatures, but figured that this place had to be warming then the artic.

A quick look around the room, she noticed a few tools that she'd seen Ratchet with, although these ones weren't as pleasant appearing. She was sure that it was because of who owned them and not because her friends' medic kept his in better condition. She turned her head and continued to study the room that she was currently being held in, idly wondering where Knock Out had wandered off to. She noted the numerous extra parts, not to mention a few Decepticon corpses, lying about. She knew what the carcasses were used for; she was young and careless, at times, but far from stupid. They would be stripped, she remembered Ratchet telling them once about Decepticons doing such things, and either used for testing or spare parts, maybe even zombies.

Okay, probably not zombies, but it sounded cool and kept her from thinking about what they had planned for her.

The door slid open and startled the poor girl, her brown eyes snapping upward to see two robots towering over her tiny, freezing form. One was the ever-flamboyant Knock Out; the other was the more interesting mech. The new alien stepped closer, feet clanking against the metal floor with each long stride, then stopped dead in front of her. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, her mind processing just who stood there. The giant knelt down and reached a talon towards her, allowing it to hover as if he were going to flick her against the wall that stood proudly there. His scarlet optic sensors glowed as he studied her, she swallowed back a scream to get away from her.

"I know your creation day is coming up so I got her for you," the medic teased while joining the seeker's side. "I was sure that she could keep you entertained for quite sometime, Commander."

"It's not the right insect," the air commander growled, barely sending the sports car a glance. Miko wasn't exactly sure if she liked the way he seemed to sneer at her, as if he were begging her to do something stupid so he could flatten her like a pancake. His dirty look turned into a smirk as Knock Out glared at him, a scowl that was certainly ignored. He continued, "but she'll do. I'm sure it won't take long for them to miss her, this one is quite loud."

Knock Out huffed, "Tell me about it."

"I am not," she hissed and sent the giants a glare. She silently wished she had laser vision so she could melt them to scrap right now. "And they'll come save me, and kick you two into the next galaxy!"

"Is that so," the winged robot questioned sharply.

"Yeah," she answered with a scowl of her, "and then you'll regret stealing me!" Her bravery was short lived, she jerked backwards as the seeker shifted his slender yet large form. She panicked a bit, knowing that she probably shouldn't be trying to anger these two, regretting her actions and words towards them. She swallowed as the silver servo hovered over her puny body. "What are you doing," she squeaked. "If you splat me, Bulkhead'll kill you!"

Knock Out snickered next to the seeker, "Oh, _scary_!"

"Enough," the jet growled, sending the medic a scowl. He turned his sights to the human and kept the frown quite visible, limb still hovering over her. "As for you, human child, I have plans for you so killing you is out of the question. You are important to those Autobots and will bring me good fortune." Miko shivered at the Decepticon's tone, smooth and polite, and watched as he drew his hand away. He turned and gazed at the sports car, smirking darkly. "Isn't that right, Knock Out?"

"Of course, Commander Starscream," the medic chirped with a grin of his own.

Miko could sense it, so many secrets and plans between these two. She should have expected that secrets built this ship as well, walls woven with them, because of what they were, Decepticons. She shifted forward and placed her hands on the icy floor, leaning towards the seeker with a frown. "What are you planning, Starscream," she hissed and narrowed her eyes, "I won't help you hurt my friends!"

"Naïve little child," Starscream replied coolly, turning to look back at her. "Your friends are none of my concern. They are just pawns in the larger scheme of things, just as you are. I wouldn't feel so special about this. You just happened to be the first fleshling that my _future Second In Command_ had seen."

"Oh yeah, well, wait," she blinked rapidly as she glanced between the two sinister robots. Okay, now she was confused. "Are _you_ the Second In Command? What do you mean, your? What's—"

"You will find out soon enough," he hissed at her questioning as he stood to his full height. The girl, surprised by the movement, scurried back to her wall and pressed herself against it. She glared at him, not willing to take that for an answer, but not exactly wanting to press the subject. His optics seemed to scan over inch of her body, his scowl seemed to deepen as he turned slightly to the medic. "_Lord_ Megatron and his extra set of eyes don't know about her right?"

"They don't have a clue," Knock Out grinned and motioned with his head to something on a table, which was too high for her to see. It surprised the girl, until the medic continued of course. "The projector works wonders. Soundwave was fooled by it, thought I was dragging in parts that I must have ripped off the Autobots, by the way Megatron harped me afterwards. You really need to stick around the area after missions, it's a pain in the aft to find you."

_Well_, that explained why no one even spared her a glance in the halls.

"Hn, good," the seeker replied, ignoring the complaints from the medic. He turn towards the door and took a step forward, only to pause and give the medic a sinister grin over his wing. "She needs to be moved as well, her body temperature is down fairly low for a human. Be sure to take her to an area where Megatron and his eyes cannot find her."

"Of course, Lord Starscream," Knock Out mocked slightly, grinning when the seeker scowled then exited the room. Miko shifted against the wall as the medic turned to her, flashing a grin in her direction, with she didn't have that wonderful of a feeling about. "Well, let's get you get of here before you turn into an ice cube."

"No way," she yelped when he went to grab her, scooting out of the way just in time. "You'll kill me or something!"

He scowled, "If I kill you then Starscream will kill me, or worse, scratch my paint… again."

"Oh yeah, that's a real _freaking tragedy_," she snorted. However, while she was distracted, the robot grabbed her in as he lifted her to his look into his optics. She struggled against him and narrowed her eyes, starting to curse at him clumsily. This only seemed to make him grin, which brought nothing but dismay to her very core.

"That's not very nice, Human," he cooed playfully. "Now, let's get you somewhere safe!"

"And where would that be," she huffed. "Oh, not on this stupid ship! Take me home!"

"No can do," he snickered and stood to his full height, turning towards the door but not before grabbing a tool off the table. "Hm, what can I use this time? Spare parts? No, that would just be weird. Oh! I have it, data pad!" Miko glared as he cheerfully typed something into the machine and started out of the room. "Now, where to take you," he hummed while Miko searched for anyone in the halls, coming up empty handed. "Oh," he yipped slightly, "I know the perfect place!"

She swallowed hard, "And where is that?"

"Just be quiet," he grinned and began a journey down the left hall. "It'll be one Pit of a surprise!" Oh yeah, that sounded wonderful, the last surprise sure as hell was. She lowered her head and silently prayed that the Autobots would rescue her soon. Even though she was adventurous, this was just ridiculous! "I can't wait to see this," he added with a silent cackle. "I hope you like chaos." _Defiantly not good, not good at all_.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_To be continued._

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: **_Okay, the ball is officially rolling for this story. I will admit, this story is going to pick up the pace soon and will stay very steady. Be prepared. Also, I have to know, would you guys like this to be a pairing? I'm always on the fence about Mech/Human relationships, and I could never write fluff to save my life, but I was thinking about trying. If not in this 'book' then in the next or last one, let them build first and develop. Just a thought I've been having. _

_I know this was supposed to be up last night but I got busy, and I failed to update when I got home from work and my jog. In addition, sorry about the rushed ending to this chapter. My original editing was so much better, but the document freaked out before I could save it. So in my anger, I tried to remember what I wrote and that... annoying ending came out. So sorry._

_Last but not least, thank you for the reviews that some of you left. Enjoy this little thing and all that comes after it._


	4. Chapter 3

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Outsider_  
>by<br>_Robot Zombie_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Chapter 3_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dragging himself down that long hall much later that night, Starscream scowled at the faceless drones that scurried about and hissed harsh whispers as he passed. He silently made note to ensure their deaths as well, maybe start the Decepticons over again when he finally ruled for good. He couldn't stop the smirk that twitched at his faceplates, knowing that the plan was already in swing and this scheme was surely going to work. The Autobots would do anything to save those pointless humans and once he found a way to safely contact them about what ran through his head, he knew for a fact that everything else would fall into place.

He reached his private quarters in no time, leaning against the wall to type in the code to open the doors. His talon slowly tapped the pad as a scowl took over once more, thinking about the scheme in general. Of all the humans that Knock Out could have grabbed, he snatched that one. There were three, two males and that obnoxious female, and he found the one that Starscream was more then likely to just step on for the Pit of it. Talkative and loud, he knew it would probably be difficult to keep it quiet and unfound. However, he was not going to allow that to ruin this perfect and thought out plan.

The doors slid open and Starscream stepped inside, his optic sensors scanning the bare and organized room. A single berth in the corner was calling him and he wasted no time heading towards it, when the door closed behind him, almost ignoring the data pads and little ball of pink that sat on the only table in the room. He paused and dimmed his optics in thought, a little pink ball? That didn't sound right or certainly normal. He turned his head slowly and his gaze lingered on the table, his exhausted processor taking some time to figure out what exactly was going on.

His optics widened as he spun, nearly tipping over and collapsing to the floor. He moved swiftly towards the table, his serves slamming down on it when he almost tripped over his own thrusters in panic. "What the pit are you doing here," he growled as he hovered over the girl, who had been startled awake. She'd swung around and stared up at him with frightened brown eyes. Those brown orbs were wide as saucers and her mouth making a large 'o' in utter shock and confusion. When she didn't answer his question, after all she'd just been awakened by his spasm, he snarled at her and lowered his head. "Did you hear me, maggot? What the pit are you doing!"

"I, I, I," she stuttered and quickly shifted her eyes, as if she was looking for something.

"Answer me," he snapped, optics glowing brighter with his anger.

"Knock Out brought me here," she squealed and scooted back as he lifted a servo. "He said this was the only place he knew—"

"Enough," he murmured and dimmed his optics. His head turned and he glared darkly at the door, which seemed to be cackling madly. He pushed himself off the table and stomped over to the door, which if the situation were been different would have made Miko laugh. With the quick pressing of the pad next to the door, Starscream reached through and grabbed something, then pulled it through. "Knock Out!"

"Oh, Commander," the sports car grinned as the doors closed behind him. He half glanced at the little girl, who was now sitting up completely and watching the scene play out. "I see you found your new _roommate_!"

"I told you to put her somewhere safe," he growled as a clawed servo grasped the medic's neck in anger, "Not bring the little _beast_ to my quarters!"

"But Starscream, it's the safe place," he wheezed and struggled a bit against the seeker's hold. "No one else comes in here! She's as safe as she possibly can be!" The jet didn't let up, Miko noted causing her to cringe. Matter of fact, from the death glare the medic was receiving, she had a feeling that it only made things worse. The sports car quickly added, having noticed this as well, "It's not like I can take her to my quarters! Breakdown is always stomping in there when we have missions, and he'll find her! You know he hasn't chosen a side yet!"

This seemed to get through to the seeker; he slowly released Knock Out and turned slightly to the human. His optics dimmed as if he'd been in thought, then a clawed servo shot up and held his head. "I hate you for this," he grumbled. "You couldn't find anywhere else to hide her until everything is in action? How can I properly put this scheme into action when a pawn is watching me do it?"

"Just sit her on the floor, she won't be able to see what your writing on the table, not that she could actually read what your writing," the medic stated as if it'd been the most obvious thing in the world. Actually, it was. "I doubt, out of everything that the Autobots have been doing with these brats, that they taught them how to read Cybertronian."

"Good point," the seeker murmured and turned, heading towards his berth with swayed steps. Miko watched him, silently for her own sake, and noticed how there weren't any limping but his form seemed to tremble. Her eyes snapped over to the medic, who was studying the other mech as well, a frown taking over his normally cheerful expression. "Stop staring, Knock Out," Starscream growled and barely glared over his shoulder. "You're dismissed."

"But Commander—"

"**Leave**," he snapped. The medic cringed and glanced over at the girl, who appeared confused and seeking answers. He gave an apathetic look before turning and exiting the room, only to stop to dim the lights via the pad next to the door. "_Slagging Medic_," the seeker grumbled while powering the berth. Miko sunk a bit under the thin pink blanket that the sports car had given her when they arrived into the room, listening to the ranting of the jet before he went utterly silent. Half frightened that something happened, she bolted up to a sitting position once more and glanced over to the seeker.

"Whoa," she yelped when she noticed the glowing red optics staring in her direction. "What the heck are you starin' for, creep!"

"What, no questions," he replied coolly, ignoring the _creep_ comment. She blinked and it only took a moment for it to click.

"You're weird," she narrowed her eyes at him, pouting ever so slightly. "You get mad when Knock Out was concerned, then you get mad when I don't ask what happened! Make up your mind will ya?"

"Don't act tough," he commented dryly as he lay awkwardly on his berth. "You're obnoxious then, even more so then normal. If you are concerned, then be assured, if I do offline unexpectedly, Knock Out will make sure that you make it home. However, because I do not trust Knock Out with anything alive, I will _try_ make sure you make it home before anything happens to me."

"Hey! I'm not concerned, especially not about that," she retorted with a glare. "I know my friends are going to come and get me, they won't let you get away with this!"

"I'm not afraid of your attack dogs, I plan on bending them for my own bidding," Starscream replied calmly as he turned, wings scratching against the wall causing both to wince. He trembled for a moment, Miko noticed but didn't comment, mostly because she didn't have the chance. He added coldly, "I am in need of recharge, to bed with you as well."

"Are you hurt," she questioned without meaning to, "Or are you sick? It has to be one of the two." She wanted to kick herself, knowing full well that the Decepticon would either be angry or just wouldn't answer. She slipped back under the covers within seconds, closing her eyes tightly and pretending she was home. She was surprised when she heard him shift again, her gaze turning slightly to the seeker as he sat up and stared ahead.

"In a sense, I am ill," he answered her, startling her. "Now recharge, human, I have things I must do when your sun reaches the skies."

Despite the fact she wanted to ask another question, she just nodded slowly and curled under her blankets. She listened to the sounds of him laying back down and then shifting about a bit, his words echoed through her head. Not only did Decepticons capture her but also one was apparently sickly in some sense of the word, she had a feeling that sleep wouldn't come easy. Yet even as lost as she was in her thoughts of 'what ifs', she heard something that shocked her. A gentle humming of Cybertronian systems, she knew the sound from Bulkhead's recharging, which she only witnessed once during a sleepover at the base.

The sound relaxed her, she had to admit as she closed her eyes and exhaled a gentle sigh. She pretended she wasn't in the Decepticon airship, but back at the base and laying near Bulkhead's berth for one of their sleepovers that Ratchet hated. Her lips twitched upward, she nuzzled her cheek against the arm she was currently using for a pillow. She felt her body become lighter as sleep slowly began to take over, deep down she knew that it wasn't Bulkhead but just for a moment, in this hectic life that she led, she just wanted to lay back and pretend that there was nothing wrong, that everything would be okay. Even if, in the end of all this, it wasn't.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_To be continued._

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: **_I'm beginning to really like these twisted little thoughts I've been getting about this story. You won't see them yet, but I'm thinking in the next chapter they'll start appearing. I got some feedback about whether to make this a pairing or not, and I'm still a little on the fence about it. These two would be good for each other, in my odd little thought process, but I might save the emotional stuff for the next 'book'. It seems that it maybe better that way. I figure its a way to keep you guys hooked as well. _

_I'm praying that this wasn't too obvious, I mean, I guess not because some people were having spasms about the cliffhanger. Which, if I make add, I had forgot I wrote and was confused for about ten seconds, then I cackled and felt like I had power. Thank you guys for that. You guys are building up my ego then my best friend is going to read this, then have a royal spasm and bring me back down. Then its up to you guys to bring me back up again. _

_I will be replying to reviews soon, then I'm going to start on the next chapter. I'm enjoying this fic far more then anything I've ever written before. I'm also planning out another series of 'books' for Bayformers (Transformers, live action). Why? Because when the bunnies bite, they hang on tightly and do not let go. So, if you're interested, keep an eye out. Nothing like self-promotion right? _

_Speaking of live action, I can't see DotM until probably Friday, because I can't find a fragging showtime in my slagging area! So until I see it, I'll probably be covering my eyes and shouting "lalalalalala". Don't mind me, I'm exhausted from lack of sleep and hyper due to my coffee intake. _


	5. Chapter 4

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Outsider_  
>by<br>_Robot Zombie_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Chapter 4_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miko glared at her captor while he grinned in pure and utter amusement at her anger. It was clear that he was enjoying this far too much, and she couldn't say that she was surprised, because if the tables were turned, she'd be laughing in his giant, stupid face. Even still, she prayed to any God that would listen to her endless internal whining for her revenge to be awesome. Sadly, so far, there was no vengeance in sight for the girl against her alien captors.

Her tiny fingers wrapped around the wiring used for the cage they'd shoved her into and her face twisted in annoyance. She rested her head between the iron and glared. "Stop starin' at me, jerk," she cried out and jab a finger in the medic's general direction. "Don't you have something _medically_ to do?"

"That's not even the right placement of that word," he replied with a grin. "I know this planet has some type of academy, where grown organics teach younger such things as proper—"

"Oh, shut it, will ya," she huffed and glared.

"As for your question," he added as he gestured around the empty room, chuckling dryly, "Honestly, does it even look like I have something to do, human?"

She hissed, "It's Miko!"

"Whatever," he rolled his optic sensors.

"Not whatever," she glowered. "Being a jerk must be a medic thing!"

"Awe," he replied sarcastically as he tilted his helm. "You don't get along with yours either?"

"Stop being stupid!"

"What," he exclaimed more then questioned. "How am I being stupid?"

"You just are," she huffed, "and why couldn't I have stayed in Starscream's room anyway?"

Knock Out raised an optic ridge and crossed his arms, "Does it look like I know? I was just as surprised as you were when you two wondering in here."

"You should know though," she countered. "You're supposed to be his second."

"That doesn't mean I know everything," he grumbles, suddenly becoming annoyed with the human girl. "He doesn't, as you insects say, keep me in the loop all the time."

"Oh please," she snorted while releasing the iron bars, falling back on her rear. "You should know, though!"

"Will you stop saying that," he muttered before turning, making his way over to a table. He began to tinker with a robotic arm laying there, "It's getting annoying."

"Oh yeah," she responded icily, secretly watching every movement that he made. This was about as real of a medic as she could find here, she realized, as she watched him hook wires and what not up to the limb. Starscream called him his Second in Command as well. This meant that he may know what in the world was going on with her other captor, and what he was really planning; she was going to rip the secrets out of the walls. "I bet you don't even know what's wrong with him!"

He countered without looking at her, "And you do?"

"Well no," she frowned, "but I'm just a pawn or whatever!"

"Everyone is."

Confused, she questioned, "What?"

"Everyone is just a pawn in this game," he answered while pausing in his work, "and I think in the end… it's who has the most pieces left on the board."

She scowled, still puzzled about what he meant, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wouldn't understand," he grinned while tilting his helm, looking over at her. "It's too complex for your under developed mind."

"What," she screeched at him with an exasperated expression. "You… you…! You big jerk! I'm so going to—-are you even listening to me," she shouted, realizing that the Decepticon's optic sensors had dimmed. "Decepticreep! Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!"

The medic held up a servo to the girl, turning away from her, "Of course, _Commander_."

"Starscream," the teenager squawked out and lunged for the bars once more, pressing her face between the bars. "Is that him? What's going on?" He continued to ignore her, mumbling things in beeps and clicks, like some sort of code that she could never understand. "Knock Out!"

"I have to go," he murmured, all mock gone and replaced with an odd solemnity. Before she could speak, her cage was grabbed off the table and shoved between the wall and a nearby berth. "Stay here," he added after a moment, a nearly teasing tone carving through this new mask that he wore. "Not that you could go anywhere, but this might take a while."

"You're just going to—! Hey," she shouted as he advanced through around the berth and went out of her line of sight. "Aren't you at least going to tell me what's going on? Knock Out!" There was no answer, only the sound of med-bay doors opening and closing. She slumped down in her make-shift prison and lowered her head. "This isn't good, I just know it…"

_o-o-o_

"I think he knows," Starscream growled the moment that the medic entered his private quarters. A clawed servo lifted and wipe the energon dripping from his mouth. "He's acting strange."

"Oh yeah? What's so strange about this," the medic spoke sarcastically as he waved a servo at the mess of a Second that Megatron had left behind. "He blames you for the retreat of the last battle. That's why he's acting like this, not because he knows about your plan."

Starscream glared, "And how do you know?"

"Because not even I know the full plan," Knock Out replied smoothly before batting at the other Decepticon's servo. "Stay still so I can repair your stupid aft." He didn't even flinch at the glare that he received and began to tinker with a damaged area of the seeker. "Although, if you don't allow me to fully repair everything that is ailing you, then I'm sure he'll find out sooner."

"I didn't call you here for repairs anyway," the seeker grumbled while slapping the medic away. He glowered and straightened up, watching as the other Decepticon glared viciously at him. "The guest is going to need supplies soon."

The medic crossed his arms, "And what does that have to do with me?"

"You are to retrieve them," the seeker answered coolly.

"I don't think my future Second in Command position means that I'm to be your little errand bot," he sneered with loathing. "Why do I have to do it? Why can't you tell a drone or something, make them do it?"

"Because I don't trust them," the air commander snapped. "Not that I necessarily trust you either, but it would be easier to explain your disappearance away, compared to a mindless drone."

"How so?"

"I have you currently on patrol," the seeker answered, smirking. "It shouldn't be difficult for you to retrieve the supplies and get back before your shift is over."

"Not to be rude, _Lord_ Starscream, but just how long do you plan on keeping this insect," the medic questioned, eying the seeker as he swayed a bit. He flinched lightly when the jet gripped the desk, long talons screeching against the metal top, and turned his helm. His faceplates twisted into a frown, but he said nothing.

Starscream murmured, "plans such as this take time, take patience, Knock Out."

"You're not getting attached, are you," the crimson Decepticon nearly smirked while tilting his helm, turning his sights back to the Air Commander. He saw the twitch of the jet's servo before he felt the silver alien's talons wrap around his throat. He was slammed against the wall, his ruby optics widening, "St-Starscream!"

"I would never become fond of some wretched flesh bag," the seeker hissed, his form seemed to tower over the medic's. He nearly grinned at the sight of the flightless Decepticon's trembling, whilst feeling a sick sense of superiority. He leaned in closer to the other, his vocal volume low and sinister, "Now be a good little pawn, Knock Out, and do as you are told. Just remember, Second In Commands are very easy to replace."

"I… of course, _my lord_," Knock Out bit back and scowled.

"Very good," the jet smirked as he released the medic, who promptly stumbled and knocked into the thinner alien. Whether from surprise or pain, Knock Out didn't know, but the Air Commander released a screech and stepped back. He scowled whilst attempting to keep his balance, snapping at the medic, "Watch it!"

Knock Out didn't answer right away, he just stared at the current second in command. Something was wrong, very wrong, it wasn't like what he'd first thought. He figured whatever it was would just disappear, that it was nothing serious, because if it had been surely the seeker would have come to him and discontinued any plans. However, whatever was going on seemed to only worsening but he said nothing on the subject.

"My sincerely apologies, Commander," the medic murmured darkly and turned, ignoring the burn of the seeker's glare. "I'll retrieve a list of supplies from the organic and take my '_shift_'."

"Good," the seeker sneered. "Bring her here before you leave, for it won't be necessarily safe for the prisoner else where. I will meet you at the bridge when the sun descends from the skies."

Knock Out curved his lips into a possible smirk, "Of course."

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_To be continued._

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: **_Am I the only person who thinks that Prime is slowly turning into Armada? Am I also the only person who believes that Prime!Starscream is becoming the best Starscream ever, since G1? He's so... psychotic. He's much easier to write then others, in my opinion, because he's always sitting on the fence between good and evil, he's like the gray area in-between. _

_I was also thinking about something. You guys have been awesome with this story, I mean, you guys just review with these funny little things and you seem to be a bit twisted yourselves. I love that! I'm going to call you guys my minions and we're going to rule the world! Why? Because you're awesome, all of you. You make my days a hell of a lot better. _

_Okay, okay, so we can't really rule the world (I've tried), but seriously, you guys are awesome and I'm hoping to be able to reply to reviews tonight. Signed ones anyway._

_Also, you guys can check out my livejournal. I post previews for upcoming chapters, missing scenes, icons, and Primus knows what else. The link is on my page. You can also send 'fanart' for this story there as well. Yes, shockingly, I've been getting fanart of all things. _

_I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. If you catch some, let me know and I'll fix them. :)  
><em>


	6. Chapter 5

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Outsider_  
>by<br>_Robot Zombie_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Chapter 5_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Talons dug into the thick metal wall, the seeker attempted to keep himself balanced. He swayed back and forth, processor spinning, and he felt like purging his tanks. It felt as though the energon in his fuel lines was on fire, he choked back a whimper of utter agony. He continued to rock, his joints locking in what he knew was a failed try of his form to put him down. He was pushing himself too hard, he knew it, but he certainly wasn't going to slow down. He was close this time, he could feel it.

Putting to rest the warning signals that were flashing and blocking his line of sight, he used the wall as support as he made his way down the long hall. There were no others in the area at this time, some odd hour of the Earth's morning, and he was quite possibly the only one not in a deep recharge. He even expected that his little human pawn was no longer wide awake and chatty, at least, he hoped.

He lost his footing at the large door to his quarters and soon found himself struggling to return to a standing position. He growled as talons scratched and sparked at the plating of the wall, not being able to truly grasp anything. He would not be defeated, not now, and placed his servos against the floor. He pushed upward and after a few tries, he was leaning next to his keypad. He typed in the code, process aching and fighting a shut down, and as soon as the door was open he was inside.

Then collapsed on the floor, he realized he'd been falling a moment too late to react. The door closed behind him and his optics focused on the lump of pink on his desk. He watched it for a moment to see if the tiny pawn was going to awaken, his inner workings twisted at the very thought of that human seeing him like this. However, it seemed the child was in a deep sleep and wasn't going to be awakening at any point in the near future. His shoulders trembled before another convulsion of pain shook his entire frame, he offlined the unnecessary systems.

Systems offlining one by one, painfully slow to the seeker, Starscream turned is gaze to the human that was curled on his desk. She appeared more peaceful than she had when she arrived in the room, before he had taken his leave to send Knock Out off. She'd been so obnoxiously brave; biting insults at him, pouting when she was ignored, and then she had proceeded to whine about hungry. He enjoyed the silence of her slumber and soon he was pushing himself off to the floor, limping over to his berth to recharge before he ended up waking the organic. The last thing he needed was the child awakening and asking more of her rather annoying questions, or anything of the like if he could be honest.

Sharp claws grasped the edge of the berth, the seeker slowly lowered himself into it with a hiss as his processor began to echo with static. Once seated, he brought his knees to his spark chamber, his elbow rested on them and a hand was placed to his helm. He offlined his optics and began a search for what had been causing the sound, in hopes of repairing it himself so that he didn't have to put up with the flamboyant Decepticon medic. He found it within moments and felt a distressed emotion flickering within his spark. It was a corrupt memory file from long ago, when he had been nothing more than a scientist. He often held this memory close to his spark, it was important to him and nothing could change that. He couldn't delete it, could he? However, he couldn't continue to live with the static either; the decision was a hard one.

"Starscream?"

"Wh—" he lifted his helm and onlined his optics, turning them to the little organic femme. Much to his dismay, the tiny human was now sitting up slightly with her hands rested behind her and oddly colored brown eyes staring directly at him. He flinched inwardly as the pain returned and the static worsened. He didn't entirely know what was going on, but he certainly didn't want the little human to know. "You should be recharging."

"So should you," she retorted with narrowed eyes. "Besides I would be if you wouldn't have woke me up with that whimpering!"

Had he really been crying out? He hadn't thought so and he told her just that, although, with less grace. "Like slag, you lying glitch!"

"I'm not lying," she huffed. "Why would I?"

Good question. "Because you live just to annoy me!"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes and bound to her feet. She advanced to the edge of the desk and swung her legs over the side, eying him curiously. She tried to ignore the anger flickering through the agony filled optics. Concern hit her like a ton of bricks, she knew he was a bad guy – a Decepticon – but he was her only link out of this mess until the Autobots arrived. "You're not going to die are you?"

"Of course not," he snorted and offlined his optics. "It's just a corrupt file."

"Then delete it! Sheesh, you're not too smart, are ya?"

"It's not that simple," he snarled.

She questioned swiftly, sensing that this was her chance, "Why not?"

"It's really none of your business."

"I think it is," she replied harshly, crossing her arms. "So stop being a jerk and just tell me!"

"Shut up," he snapped and before either of them knew it, he was hovering over her. He bared his teeth and slammed his hands against the desk, on either side of her tiny frame. "You must truly have a death wish, maggot! I have never seen such an obnoxious organic before in my existence and you've bothered me more than anyone ever has – Cybertronian or human! You need to learn when to shut up and – "

"You're bleeding," she whimpered as she shied away from him, focus on the liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Frag," he hissed and backed away from her, swaying as he wiped the trail of energon from his lip and chin. He ignored her, the human was too concerned and too inquisitive, as he found his way back to the berth. He attempted to focus back a cough – of all things – but failed and more of his liquid life form pooled into his mouth. He cursed as he spat it out and heard the child on his desk squeal for reasons that he didn't understand.

"What's wrong with you," she nearly hollered, causing him to flinch. "You're – it's like you're dying! I thought you said – "

"Just be quiet!"

"No," she challenged, bounding to her feet once again. "Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Internal damage," he sneered before he realized what he was saying. A growl grumbled through his vocalizer, he sent her a hasty glare. "There, are you happy? Will you leave me – "

"You need to go see Knock Out," she replied, her voice smaller than it normally was. If one asked Starscream, he'd never admit that it was less obnoxious than normal but still did not bring him any comfort. "He can fix you up! It's what he does!"

"I will not," he said icily, his glare not losing its fire. "Just – just go back to sleep!"

"But – "

"No," he snapped. "Do not speak to me, flesh bag!"

"I'm not going to sleep," she scowled at him. "You could die while I do! Knock Out would probably – "

"I am not going to die," he nearly threw his arms up, aggravated with the human. "I still have much to do, I will not let him get away with – " He stopped himself before he told her anything else that she didn't deserve to know. However, with one glance to the child, he knew that she wasn't going to let it go.

"Get away with what? Who? Huh?"

"Nothing," he snarled as he pushed himself up, trying to ignore all the aches and dizziness. "Now sleep before I forcefully put you down."

"But – HEY," she shouted as she turned, watching him advance awkwardly towards a door. She raced up the side of the desk, trying to grab his attention but he didn't bother to spare her another glance. "Wait! Starscream!" She scowled as he disappeared, a feeling of uncertainty filling her yet anger raged through her as well. Just when she was about to unlock the secrets surrounding this particular enemy, she was left with more questions than when she started.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_To be continued._

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: **_I know, this is a really late chapter. I didn't plan on that but I've been busy with other things. However, I took the time to type this out so that my minions will not have to wait any longer for my ass to get off the throne and write something. That and, I missed you guys! Oh how I love you and your reviews, they really do brighten up days and bring forth evil ideas because, deep down inside, I'm a psychopath that loves to see people cry, laugh, and smile all at the same time._

_This was supposed to be out on Christmas but the holidays had me so drained that I fell asleep before I could post it, so I thought I'd do it now. This is unbeta'ed as well, because I wanted to get it out to you guys right away and didn't want to waste anymore time. Not to mention, my beta is on a hiatus from this site. So yeah, awesome._

_Also, the next chapter is already started so it might be out either tonight or tomorrow. Keep an eye out!  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Outsider_  
>by<br>_Robot Zombie_

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Chapter 6  
><em>

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Groaning, the tiny human lifted herself from under the blankets that she had covered herself in, after falling asleep waiting on the flier's return. She rubbed her eyes while releasing a yawn, still tired from the fitful sleep she'd just had, and attempted to locate the Decepticon. Oddly enough, the first thing that she noticed was light flooding the room from the small window located in the room, which she hadn't realized was there until this moment, and then took note to the seeker sitting on his berth. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly, taking into account the distant look on his face as he stared out at the skies they flew through.

"You talk in your sleep," he stated, his words lingering in the air from the distracted tone, "Did you know that?"

"No," she shook her head and kept her gaze on the Decepticon. She tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach and how it twisted at the silence that filled the room after her response. There was something dreadfully wrong with the situation, given that even in his state the night before he had argued with her and remained cruel. This distant rambling left a bad taste in her mouth and reminded her of when she asked a question that she shouldn't with the Autobots – even with her parents from time to time. A sudden feeling of discomfort filled her, she shifted slightly on the desk and eyed him nervously. "Uh, listen…"

"You will be staying here today," he spoke nonchalantly, the glow to his optics dimming. "Today is an important day, you see, and my fate is inevitable."

Confused, Miko narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Today I will show the Decepticons who should be leading them, that Megatron is as worthless as his crazed lies," the seeker slowly lifted a hand, one talon outstretched and soon scraped against the windowsill. "I will make things much easier for your saviors to find you, and I will make their victory over the tyrant quite certain."

"What," she spoke as her expression twisted to display her total confusion. "I don't get it!"

"I don't expect you to," he replied with the malice still missing from his tone. "Just know that soon you will be back with your pathetic friends, all the while I will be leading the Decepticons to a new dawn."

"Do you know how crazy you sound?"

"And you care why?"

Miko didn't know and hadn't even realized how concerned she'd sounded. It hadn't even been her intent! He was a Decepticon—her enemy, one of the guys that wanted to destroy the human race—and it simply wasn't right to even sympathize with him, let alone distress over him. She couldn't even believe that the thought crossed her mind, until she quickly reassured herself that it was only because of the fact that he was her only link out of this mess, unless the Autobots found her randomly but she was beginning to doubt that was even possible. Well, there was the equally crazy Knock Out, but she didn't want to count him because she was sure that he would hand her over Megatron in a moment.

So Miko did the only thing she knew to do; deny it. "Ew, I don't care!"

"Oh yes, how could I forget? Humans are incapable of caring about anything other than themselves," the Decepticon sneered, seemingly slipping back into his previous mannerisms. Despite the merciless glow of his crimson optics and his words, Miko couldn't be happier. She didn't like to be able to relate or feel for her enemy and it made her uncomfortable to even think about it.

"Oh please, the Decepticons are the ones who care about nothing," the girl retorted, anger from his statement raged yet there was a relaxing feeling linger from his return to his personality return. "You wouldn't know how to care about something or someone if your life depended on it!"

"You know nothing," he sneered and was suddenly towering over her tiny frame. His sharp talons dug into the desk on either side of her, startling her and causing her to duck down. He snarled at her pathetic movement and lowering his massive head to her level. "You only know what you are told by those moronic Autobots, which I'm sure with your lacking of any intelligence is nothing! Do not speak of what you do not know, obnoxious hatchling!"

"Like you know anything about Earth and the people on it," she replied harshly, trying to challenge him but uncertain exactly how. "You just destroy, destroy, des—"

"Pathetic flesh bag," he sneered. His massive hand grabbed her off the desk, with claws wrapped tightly around her petite frame. He stood straight up, her screams ringing through his audios but it did not persuade him to back down. "How wonderful it must be to live in a world of ignorance bliss! Do you truly believe for a moment that this war is one-sided? That every single Decepticon joined just for blood sport? We were not all born gladiators! Some had lives of peace until that beast entered our lives, not all had a choice!"

"Starscream," she yelped as she attempted to claw at his hand, the pressure making it difficult to breathe. "Stop it!"

"No," he snapped and held her out, over the desk at a high drop. "You see, unlike what your precious Autobots might lead you to believe; not all of us were born monsters. Many, like myself, were created."

"Wh—"

"Starscream!" All eyes—or optics, in the seeker's case—turned to the door, where the medic stood with a scowl on his normally sarcastically campy features. His own crimson orbs were locked on the flier, as if the human was not even there, before he lifted a clawed servo and pointed at him. "You're leaking all over the place. Take care of it."

"Knock Out," he scowled, as he seemed to snap out of the rage towards the human, directing his seething to the sports car. He tossed the girl through the air, prompting her to yelp and curse, and the red mech caught the tiny creature in his outstretched hand. He raised a servo, almost as if he were to lash out at the other, but instead used it to wipe the energon from his chin. He spoke icily, "You're timing is incredible."

"I know," the medics nearly snarled as he watched the seeker turn and disappear into the room from the night before. Crimson optics the turned to the shaking human in his hand, his expression twisted into that of annoyance. "Do you have a death wish or something, girl?"

"I didn't do anything," she yelped as she attempted to plead her case, despite still being shaken from the previous situation with the seeker. "He just went nuts!"

"I'm sure," Knock Out replied before dropping the girl, a short distance, to the nearby desk. Soon, that all too familiar expression took a hold of his expression; a cheeky grin and optics lighting up mockingly. "You stay here, I need to speak with the almighty commander Starscream."

"Wait—Knock Out," she sputtered out as he turned and moved forward, disappearing into the same room that the flier had. With a huff, she stumbled to her feet—a little off balance from the attack—and rushed to the edge of the desk. She strained to hear what was being said between the two but could only come up with vaguely familiar sounds. It reminded her dully of the way the yellow Autobot spoke yet it was more aggressive and grainy than that, but it still meant the same thing. She couldn't understand them and suddenly she wished that Raf were with her. Despite the difference in the tones and noises, he seemed to get the alien languages.

She nearly let out a bitter laugh at that thought. Of all the things she wanted right now, she wanted the youngest member of their group to be here to translate her captive's conversation. It was a rude awakening to the fact that her mind and soul did no longer want to return to her friends, and almost seemed to desire to stay with the duo. It was disturbing. Why would anyone want to be with their enemies over their friends? Something within the depths of the situation told her the truth; she wanted to stay because she was not entirely in the dark, the secrets that these walls were woven with were coming loose… but how long until everything came crashing down? She didn't know and with ignorance that matched no other, she didn't want to know.

"Up with you," Knock Out's cheeky tone echoed as claws wrapped around her, lifting her into his other hand. "We're going to my Repair Bay!"

Although startled at first, Miko glanced up with confusion, "I thought I was supposed to stay here today!"

"Well obviously the plan has changed," the medic replied nonchalantly as he advanced to the door, the most annoying smirk coming forth. He barely glanced at her as they exited into the empty corridor and began the journey down the hall. He spoke lowly, careful of what he said, "You and I have a lot to discuss…"

"Wh—"

"Quiet," he snapped lowly.

She huffed and reclined back into his loosely curled hand. Despite what her body language and tone hinted, she was frightened beyond any fear she had before. It didn't seem right, Knock Out taking her off instead of what was previously stated by Starscream, who a part of her also feared greatly. Then there was the way his tone and mannerisms flickered from what she had come to know to something else. Whatever they had spoken about in private, Miko didn't know but wanted nothing more than to pull on that loose secret. However, she was left feeling uncertain about it after the events of this morning; some secrets were far too dangerous.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_To be continued._

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: **_So, a restart and internet fail later, this is a day or so late but still good to go. However, the time that I should have spent reading over the piece, to correct any mistakes, I used to finish the next chapter. So instead of making my lovely minions wait any longer, I decided to let the paper clip do the hard work, but also give it a quick glance over in a preview to see if there was any. I'm sure that there are still mistakes, so sorry about that. _

_This chapter marks the start of things becoming darker and less humorous for this 'book', and maybe the entire series for quite some time. The next chapter will hold a bit of the Autobots (see, I do listen to my minions!) and interestingly humor tainted dark between Knock Out and Miko. I've recently found that I enjoy writing Knock Out a bit more than I should, mainly because I can twist him into some type of dark humor role. _

_I may have made him a bit ooc in this chapter, but there's just something about him that makes me think that he's not as he appears. I think with the way I've written him in the past chapters, its almost hinting that there's something lurking (it's ANOTHER subplot that I need to explore) within Knock Out, making him seem friendlier and more lighthearted than Starscream. I barely touched the fact that Miko almost seems to forget that he is a Decepticon and not her friend, since she's almost playful with him. _

_The next few chapters are going to bring that into the light; he IS a Decepticon and ISN'T as he appears. He's just as deadly and manic as the rest. With that being said, I'm going to end this ramble and say a thank you to the minions whom continue to make me grin with your awesome reviews._


	8. Chapter 7

o-o-o-o-o-o

Outsider  
>by<br>Robot Zombie

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 7

o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as the pair stepped back into the base through the ground bridge, the remaining two humans raced over to their giant alien friends with wide eyes. The organics swept their gazes over the duo and soon the happy smiles disappears, twin saddened expression took over. They still hadn't found the tiny little human that had been missing since nearly two days ago, and it appeared to have taken a toll on the girl's guardian.

"I take it that you still didn't find her," the oldest boy questioned, eyes locked on the blue femme. "Any clues even?"

"Negative," she answered somberly, turning her helm and glancing in the direction of a worried Bulkhead. "We couldn't even locate a single sign of her."

"I tried her phone again," Raf added quickly, turning his gaze from his guardian to the green mech. "She wasn't picking up though, but that doesn't really mean anything. She might not have a signal or something."

"I should have went with her," Bulkhead murmured while lowering his head. Not even the hopeful boy could assist in the internal battle he was fighting; Miko was his responsibly and he couldn't even take the time to keep an eye on her. He was almost sure that she could have made it to the ground bridge without being caught; it wasn't like there were many Decepticons that weren't battling there that could give her trouble. "Maybe—"

"Bulkhead…" The blue motorbike's gaze softened and her optic sensors flickered, "She should have stayed at the base, it's not your fault."

"Yeah," Jack spoke up while sending a glance to a nearby Raf, who shifted uncomfortably. "Besides, she couldn't have gotten far, right? She's just a little girl. I mean, you know her, she's always in trouble—probably just got a little misplaced."

"You don't get misplaced for nearly two days, unless she was captured by Decepticons during the battle." Everyone seemed to turn their gaze towards Ratchet, who had spoken what was probably on everyone's mind since the girl had first gone missing. The base turned eerily quiet, the medic lifted his helm and glanced around the roo with a frown. He said nothing, even when the Autobot leader gave him a stern look, and turned back around. He went back to typing away at the computer system he was stationed at.

"Although we do not want to believe it, there is a chance that—"

"I'm going back out there," the green Autobot muttered, despite interrupting his leader. Not only did this shock the others but startled even the mighty Prime. However, Bulkhead turned and advanced back to the still opened Ground Bridge, nearly knowing Bumblebee, who had been just arriving back, over when they bumped shoulders. There was no apology, only the mech disappearing to where they were currently searching for his little charge, leaving the rest with a sense of sympathy yet a bit of frustration lingering as well.

Bumblebee, who had not been there for Ratchet's outburst, beeped out a question of what was going on: "What crawled up his tailpipe" to be exact. He was a bit surprised when no one laughed but a part of him knew better than to try to joke around at a time like this. He noticed how they only stared at him and he flinched at the tension in the air. He beeped lowly, asking what was wrong, and turned his gaze to his charge, who wore the most disturbing frown that the oblivious scout had ever seen.

"We're just worried about Miko is all," the boy answered causing the yellow Autobot to sink into himself a bit. Raf sent a glance over to Ratchet and his frown deepened. "And some… of us think that Miko was captured by Decepticons."

Bumblebee understood and scowled in the direction of the elder. He turned back to Raf and tilted his helm, optics lighting up with a smile and beeped happily at him. The human smiled meekly at the Autobot and nodded, speaking in an agreement. This sparked some interest in Jack, who couldn't understand what the yellow mech had said, and asked, "What was that?"

"Miko's strong, brave," the Prime spoke up slowly, still standing near the medic whom scoffed. "He said that she will be fine, that not even the Decepticons could do anything to her."

"I hope so," Jack mumbled and glanced down.

"Can't we just go to the ship," Raf questioned with a hopeful tone. "I mean, we can just go looking for her there!"

"Impossible," Ratchet replied swiftly, turning from the system he'd been typing away at. "It's a ship, boy, it moves which makes the location a bit uncertain!"

Jack added, "Can't you just track it?"

"It's not that simple," the medic snapped, losing his patience a bit. He hadn't wanted to tell them that locating the ship was what he'd been trying to do since the girl disappeared. The moment that everyone had returned, without the obnoxious human, he knew that she wasn't lost and began to work. Twice he found that ship and twice he lost in within seconds, Optimus Prime was the only one who knew.

"But—"

"I think it's time to go home," Arcee spoke up after receiving an odd look from the Prime. She ignored the protests from the two boys and cast a glance to the yellow mech, who appeared confused by all of this. "Take them home, I'm going to check on Bulkhead."

"No," the Prime responded, startling the blue femme. "You two get them home safely." 

"Sir," she almost whined. However, her pathetic attempts were ignored and the leader won the silent argument. After a swift transformation, she turned the front wheel and Jack hesitated to get on the seat. "Come on, we have to get you home before your mother gets home."

"Right."

Nothing more was said before the humans were removed from the base by their guardians, then the leader turned to his medic and frowned deeply. "Ratchet…"

"I am trying," he responded as he turned back to his work. "However, this ship is erratic with its movements. One minute, I just might have it, but the next it's gone before I can completely pinpoint the location. They have to have her, there is no other reason for this."

"That is what I fear," was the response. "I am concerned. They haven't attempted to contact us yet about having a hostage, or what they want with her."

"She could very well be dead…"

o-o-o

Spending all day in the repair bay was something that Miko was getting used to and in some sick way, she find it intriguing when the medic ripped spare parts off of an offlined drone. Today she had even watched—between horror and amazement—as he removed a part painfully from a dying Decepticon before killing him with a blow to his helm. Although a part of her found it amazing and cool, another reminded her how wrong it truly was. As a medic, he should be repairing or putting his patients out of their misery, not prolonging and causing more agony.

However, that hadn't truly been the thing that nagged at her the most. It was that despite the fact that he wanted to speak and had yet to so much as look at her the entire day. Even now with all of his patients gone and most of his tools locked away, he was silent and didn't acknowledge her existence. It was beginning to weigh on her nerves, she realized, but couldn't do much about it since she was across the room on a medical berth—and that was a pretty far drop for her to jump, so she wasn't going to risk it. She thought about screaming, trying to get his attention that way, since no one else was in there with them, but as soon as she opened her mouth something happened.

The door opened and in stepped the giant archenemy of her guardian. As he moved in farther and the doors shut behind him, Miko felt her stomach turn and heartbeat speed up at the sight of him. His hefty frame just towered over the sports car's, who just gave a monotonous humming noise as he picked up his partner's signal coming up on him. Miko moved behind a tool and peered over it just enough to see the bulky Decepticon fold his arms against his massive chest.

"We need to talk," he said finally, looking a little discouraged when the red mech didn't bother to look at him. Actually, he didn't even reply. He growled, "Knock Out."

"What," was the snapped reply. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Miko almost laughed when the giant actually looked around the medical bay. However, her amusement was short lived when his golden optics flashed in her direction. She ducked down and prayed he hadn't seen her. Eyes closed, she flinched when she felt the ground give a mighty shake as he took a step but nothing more. She opened her eyes and peered around the side of the tool she was using as a hiding spot, surprised when she saw how he hovered at the medic's side. Both of them now elbow deep in some corpse, they ripped and tore at parts that could be used later.

"I don't like how much time you're spending with Starscream."

"Oh. Well that's a pity," he replied nonchalantly. He shifted and grabbed a long, sharp tool and began to slice his way through—what appeared to Miko, anyway—some thick metal bits of the carcass. He added with a slight purr of his engines, "Don't worry, Breakdown, you'll always be my partner."

"Knowing that he wouldn't put up with you like I do, that's not what I'm worried about," the other Decepticon snorted. Miko nearly laughed at that, but her mind slowly made a connection that unnerved her. They reminded her of her friends, the Autobots who bickered like some dysfunctional family, and the thought of that made her realize things she didn't want to. They weren't all that different.

Knock Out paused in his work, "then what is the problem?"

"He's going to throw you to the turbo-wolves," Breakdown answered as he tapped the corpse. "Whatever you two are planning, he's not going to take the blame for it and you know it. So why work with him?"

"What makes you think that I'm working with Starscream," came the medic's sharp question. "He is ill. I am a medic. I'm just assisting, or at least trying to."

"I'm not stupid," the other 'con snapped with narrowed optics. It scared Miko enough to make her go back into hiding and just listen. "If that were the case, you'd ask me to help you with him. Tell me the truth, Knock Out."

"Oh no, you've caught me," Knock Out replied, the air of cheer gone from his voice and replaced with dark mischief. "Still. Don't worry so much, Breakdown. He can't throw me to the turbo-wolves if I kick him to them first."

Miko could feel her heart pounding against her ribs as she heard one of them stand. Lighter footsteps then before echoed, and the little Asian closed her eyes tightly and prayed to whatever God would listen to just make it all go away. They were getting closer until she felt a large servo wrap around her petite body. She screamed out a cry for help as she attempted to struggle, small hands gripping the top of a finger as she wiggled to free herself. It didn't work and she felt air push against her face.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring across the room at a surprised Breakdown. She wanted to scream and shout, cry even, but nothing would come out. Fear overtook her, she stopped struggling as the giant stood from the corpse they'd been working on and began to cross the medical bay. She bit her lip as he came closer and closer, soon just standing right in front of her. She only made a noise—a yelp really—when he bent down and his face was close to her captured form.

"What is this," he questioned icily. "Isn't that Bulkhead's pet?"

"Yes, sir," was Knock Out's reply. "I captured her during the attack for Starscream. Whatever the seeker is planning, she's the main part of the ploy."

Breakdown frowned deeply, "You going to take her to Lord Megatron?"

"Not yet," he replied before turning and placing the frightened girl back to the table. "Herr Kommandant's hole is not quite dug yet."

"What?"

"Don't worry." He smirked before turning his helm to Breakdown, "I just need you to keep this little secret."

"I…" Miko was suddenly extremely worried about this situation; Knock Out had just betrayed Starscream, Breakdown could tell Megatron, and she would dead! Then just as she was thinking of all the nasty ways Megatron would kill her, Breakdown smirked. "What secret?"

Knock Out snickered as they moved back to the corpse, "Right answer."

o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued

o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Before you ask, no, I was not making reference to the new season of Transformers: Prime. I wrote this half asleep in December, and in my defense, half-asleep states do make that sound funny. I don't know what the writers of TFP's excuse are. Imagine my surprise when I heard that line in the episode, from Starscream no less, then Ratchet's retort. It makes me wonder just why my computer does these things; minions, I am truly sorry about the wait, and if you check out the page soon, there will be a surprise for all of you there.

The Knock Out scene was supposed to be dark hearted fluff between him and Miko in the beginning but then Breakdown happened. I vaguely remember someone asking for Breakdown and Knock Out scenes. I'm still not entirely certain if I got his characterizing down yet. However, once I'm used to writing him, it'll be smoother. Besides, I wanted to make him a bit more… I don't know, different than what we see on the show. Maybe. It's complex, but it's going to start coming along nicely now.

In addition, sorry about any mistakes in this; I'm too tired to beta it by myself. I always seem to be more interested in fandom when I'm half asleep and restless. I'm also saddened to admit that this book only has a few more chapters left before 'Secrets' is released. I don't want to give too much away because I like to keep the plots a bit vague so that they may intertwine properly, I suppose.

Reviews are welcomed. Tell me what you think! Let me know what you'd like to see! How about more of the subplots with Knock Out and the other cast members? Maybe more of the Autobot scenes and their search for Miko? Oh dear, wait! Have you spotted a mistake somewhere? Let me know so I can fix it, maybe? Or maybe you just think this is a waste of space! I just love hearing from you guys.


	9. Chapter 8

Outsider  
>By<br>Robot Zombie

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 8

o-o-o-o-o-o

Watching him closely as he searched, Arcee couldn't stop herself from frowning as she advanced across the vast battlefield. She ignored the crunch of the ground under her massive weight while she approached, although did not lighten her footsteps so that she didn't startle the former Wrecker. She couldn't see his expression because of his back being towards her so she had to rely on his magnetic field and stance.

She stopped only a stone's throw away and scanned over his tense form. Carefully, the blue warrior reached out with her petite hand and brushed the digits over his aura, testing the waters before she dove in. She was surprised when he didn't speak but refused to show so, and she stepped forward once more to stand next to him.

"You're worrying again," she commented dryly. "It's useless to worry. We'll find her."

"Dead or alive," the green mech grunted, without looking at the femme.

"Bulkhead," she snapped, optics swirling to focus on him. "Don't-"

"I'm not stupid."

"What," she scowled, "I never claimed that you were, Bul-"

"No, listen to me," he snapped, voice trembling with anger. It surprised the female scout enough to jump to attention, optics twirling as they focused on the fuming ex-Wrecker. "There's no sign of life out here; Cybertronian or human. We can't contact her, and the Decepticons haven't contacted us. It's been almost two solar-cycles... you know what that means."

"If a soldier is MIA for more than two solar-cycles, you're not looking for a life-form but a..."

"Corpse," he finished for her, a solemn look on his face plates.

"You can't think like that," Arcee replied icily, but then regretted it the moment she noticed the expression he wore. She knew it all too well from looking in the mirror and did something she normally wouldn't. She reached out, brushing her slender yet deadly digits over his massive servo in an attempt to reassure him. She was surprised when he shifted his hand, extending his smallest finger. There was a warmth that filled her systems when she wrapped her fingers around it, and she found herself feeling a bit uncomfortable with the rightness that echoed through her processor. Still, she added, "This is Miko we're talking about and she's going to be fine. She always is."

"I was with her those times," he pointed out, seemingly sinking into himself but locking gazes with the femme. "This time I'm not. I've got to be the worst guar-"

"Don't. Don't say that," she interrupted. "We're going to find her. We're not going to stop looking until we do."

"... 'Cee?"

"Let's split up," she announced while releasing him. She placed her servos on her petite hips, giving him a look of determination. She studied the confused expression, and soon found herself giving a light smile. "We'll cover more ground that way. We'll stay in radio contact at all times, in case we run into something. Any clues are to be-"

"Thank you," he added suddenly, causing the femme to perk up.

o-o-o

Sitting on the couch playing video games, the two boys still didn't look their normal selves; the youngest not really focused on the game while the older seemed equally as distant. It was only when Jack's cell phone rang that the game, neither child's score particularly good, was paused. The dark haired teen turned to the end table and grabbed the device, flipping it open and placing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Uhm, Jack Darby?" _

"Yeah," Jack blinked.

"_Oh, good!"_

"What's going on," Raf mouthed, looking curious as he turned in his seat. He frowned a bit as his friend shrugged and gave a confused look that rivalled his inquisitive one. The younger male watched as his friend frowned slightly and leaned back on the couch, glancing down in thought then perking up.

"Uh, who is this?"

"_Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot that we've never actually spoken. It's Michelle." _

"Who," Jack questioned, confusion taking over his tone even more.

"_Um, Miko's host mother." _

"Miko's... oh," Jack yelped and straightened up, looking to a puzzled Raf. "Miko's host parents. I'm sorry about that. What can I, uh, do for you."

"_Well, you see, I can't seem to get in contact with her and she hasn't come home yet. We were wondering since she said she would be staying with you..." _

"Oh, uh, well, that's a funny story actually," he supplied lamely, in a panic. He hadn't really thought this far ahead but now that he thought about it, he probably should have. It was only a matter of time that her host family would begin to wonder where their guest was and now that he was confronted with it, he didn't know exactly what to say. So he did the only thing that he could; he lied through his teeth and prayed that he was believed, just long enough for the Autobots to do their thing. "Her cell phone died and we haven't gotten a chance to come get the charger. You know, with the school project that we're working on and everything."

"School project," Raf said in a somewhat amused tone, yet quiet enough for only Jack to pick up on it. "No one who knows—"

"_Oh thank God! I thought she was just going to ignore that assignment! I'm so happy that she has found friends that assist her, I was afraid that she was going to fail." _

Jack kind of stopped listening. He turned his gaze to Raf before nabbing a sheet of paper, scribbling a single question if they had a project that he may have overlooked with work and the Autobots, and the recent Miko incident. He glanced up at the younger boy, who thankfully had managed to be intelligent enough to skip a few grades or so. He gave him a funny look then pushed up his glasses, shaking his head to Jack's relief. This just meant that Miko had been, as usually, lying to the couple that she shared a home with.

"Is she handy right now?"

"Uh, no, ma'am," he answered, a bit shaken at having to sprout out another lie without making the entire situation obvious. "She's in the garage. Getting supplies for the project."

"Oh..."

Jack remembered something and his lips twitched upward into that of a half-smirk. He needed this phone call to end and now, and he needed to do it so that she would want to hang up without any farther questions. "Would you like to wait until she gets back?"

"What are you doing," Raf hissed lowly.

"Hang on," Jack mouthed to the boy.

"_Oh no, I have work. Just have her call me when she has the chance." _

"Will do, ma'am," he replied.

_"Bye."_

"Goodbye," he said politely before hanging up the phone. He tossed the device next to him on the couch and glanced at Raf, who looked more amazed than anything else. "What?"

"How did you do that," the younger boy asked.

"My mom always said there's one thing she hates, and that's waiting for someone to come to the phone. She just tells them to have the person call her back," he answered, sighing heavily. "We also got lucky that she needed to go to work."

"Yeah," he nodded then frowned. "One problem though."

"What's that?"

"Now she's going to be waiting for Miko to call, and we still have no real idea where she is."

"... scrap."

o-o-o

Miko sprang to her feet once Breakdown had disappeared, leaving her alone with Knock Out again. Although afraid, she couldn't let the overgrown manic know that, so she did the only thing she could manage to do. She placed her petite hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes, leaning forward and probably looked as ridiculous as she felt doing it. "What the **HECK** was that?"

"Whatever do you mean," he responded, sounding far too innocent for her liking. He surprisingly turned to her with his servos dripping energon from a 'patient'. "I'm not sure if I understand what you're babbling about this time. Not that I ever understand what you're primitive rambling is about."

"You know," she growled, channeling her inner-Starscream without realizing it. "How could you betray Starscream like that! He told you not to – what are you laughing about?" Oh yes, of course, Knock Out had to stand there laughing like an idiot, like he knew something that she didn't. "KNOCK OUT!"

"I'm sorry," he managed to turn his pure, humorous laughter into a dark chuckle. "You dare ask me why I betrayed the ultimate traitor. It's just that the irony is so... oh, what's the word? Does it even matter? Would you even understand? Probably not."

"Hey," she snapped, thrusting an accusing finger in his direction. "That's just rude! I'm not stupid, y'know!"

"Oh you could have fooled me."

"Why I oughta–"

"Your threats are useless here," the medic hummed as he approached the table that she'd been stranded on. He seemed mildly surprised when the young teen backed away, lamely attempting to shield herself from his massive form. "How odd. I would have figured you were having the time of your life. Isn't this what you always wanted? In the middle of the action?"

"I...I..." she stuttered, not exactly sure what to do. Of course she'd always loved being in the middle of the action, but then she had Bulkhead. Every time that she had raced off to join the mission, her guardian was always there—protecting, caring—and here she was alone. It was this realization that made the teen understand what the Autobots—and Jack—had been trying to tell her forever now.

"Now," the medic smirked down at the child. "I don't normally threaten the meek pets that are kept here, but, if you so much as breathe a word of this to the commander... I'll have to gather my partner and have a nice conversation with Lord Megatron over his second's recent activities. That would be a real pity, because I'm just starting to like you."

She flinched visibly before attempting to pull herself together, "If you tell, you'll get in trouble too!"

"I doubt it," he responded nonchalantly. He reached over and scooped her up with a single talon, lifting her tiny frame to his face and level with his optics. "Who is Megatron going to believe? A treacherous liar like Starscream, or his ever loyal medic?"

"I-I'll tell him," she almost squeaked at him, despite wanting to sound more sure of herself.

"If you're still alive," he replied simply before lowering her into the small container they'd had for her. "Lord Megatron does not play well with organics."

"I—"

"_Knock Out,"_ a voice came over his comm. The medic lifted a servo to hush the girl, turning slightly. _"Knock Out, do you copy?" _

"Yes, Breakdown," he purred as he activated the link. "What can I do for you?"

"_Mission. We're to go check out one of the mines, make sure the miners are doing their job,"_ he answered, sounding a bit awkward. _"If you're not too busy, of course." _

"I'm never too busy for you," he snickered, optics brightening. He glanced over his shoulder to see the girl looking between confused and disgusted, an urge to farther annoy the child came to him. "As long as you give me a nice polish when we return."

"_Knock Out," _came his partner's warning tone. _"Meet me in the control room as soon as possible." _

"I'm taking that as a yes," he responded before the link was closed. He turned to the containment unit completely, noticing the organic's look, and closed the top. He lifted the container and moved towards one of the cabinets, snickering when the girl tumbled inside and glared.

"What's going on," she snapped. "What are you doing?"

"I've got a mission," he hummed and placed her in the cabinet. He smirked and closed up the door, deciding mercifully not to lock it in case Starscream showed up. "And you're going to be a good pet, and shut up and behave. 'Kay?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Can't hear you," he nearly sang out as he turned, crossing the room and leaving the whining child behind.

o-o-o

Pacing back and forth, Starscream clasped his servos tightly behind his back as he ran over this part of the plan in his processor. His quarters were quiet for the first time since the human had arrived there; no one speaking and certainly no odd organic noises, which the child produced all the time. It unnerved him a bit, to be able to hear himself think like this again, but then it also allowed him to hear the shift in the air. He paused and turned his helm, staring at the nothingness that was there.

"Did anyone see you come in," he asked icily.

"Do they ever," a voice answered, tone smooth and lacking any set emotions.

He snorted, "Of course not."

"Do you have the information," was the next question, then foot steps echoed quietly through the still room.

"The datapad on the shelf," the seeker answered, shifting and advancing over to his desk. He listened to the footsteps that thudded lightly and seated himself with his back to the shelf across the room. "The location for the next meeting is inside."

"You're going to have to give me something more than mine locations," the voice responded, sounding mildly amused. "They're not really interested in this at the moment. Maybe next time you'll give me the information about the human, that is if you know where she is."

"I'll keep an optic out for it," he sneered over his shoulder, before hearing a shuffle next to him. He whipped him helm around and noticed two data pads sitting in front of him. He added in an annoyed tone, "These better be the ones I ordered, unlike last time."

"Then you shouldn't have given me locations to stripped mines," was the retort.

"How was I to know that the miners were done there," Starscream responded, words dripping with sarcasm. He had indeed known that those mines were useless, that time, and given it to the visitor in order to punish him for being late. However, the other hadn't taken his actions well and the next drop delivered him data pads that contained a novel about a mech and his robopuppy. Not something that would help the seeker in the least.

There was an annoyed snort, then there footsteps heading to the door before all was silent again. The doors opened and then closed, letting the seeker know that he was alone once more. He leaned back in his chair, mindful of his wings, and activated the first data pad. Much to his relief, it had been the correct one and he leaned over it, optics scanning over the words written and allowing them to be memorized for future reference.

o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:**_ Okay, so as you can see, there's another plot showing its face. Most of you probably have already figured out just who Starscream's invisible visitor was, but probably wondering just what he's doing there. Well, in the next chapter you'll find out just why, which by the way is probably going to be one of the most exciting of them all. Everything is finally going to start coming to light and bad, bad things are going to happen. I'm not just saying that either. _

_Guys, guys... one hundred reviews. I never thought I'd see the day that something I wrote would get so much attention. My minions, how I adore your insanity and love of mine. It brings me great joy to have you all around, and I would like to remind you of the livejournal. There you will find previews for upcoming chapters, graphics, and open Q&A for each chapter. The Q&A is a new thing I'm testing out so give it a try, I suppose._

_In other news, I saw Hurt when it premiered and I'm kind of on the fence about it. I loved Miko's characterization and Wheeljack's angst was beautifully done, but I'm not too sure about Bulkhead. I've always been kind of 'meh' about his character, but if they handle this right, he might become one of my favorites. Yes, before you ask, I don't want him to be fully functional again, and I want them to display the reality of war injuries. Then again, maybe I'm just expecting too much from a cartoon? _


End file.
